Out Of Character & Original Character
by KiyoeMamoru VioOkta Lemonberry
Summary: Pagi yang cerah awal musim semi, Burung Kutilang bersiul-siul dengan indahnya sampai suaranya serak."AUUUUWWWWWWWWWWW! ICHIGO, KAU TEGA SEKALI MENENDANG 'KEBANGGAAN'KU!"  IchiRuki, OC, OOC.


**Salam-salam minna-san, fic ini akhirnya pindah akun! Langsung aja nih ya, ini 100% bukan plagiat! Mungkin kalau ada readers yang pernah membaca fanfic Out OF Character (OOC) karangan Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry, jangan beranggapan kalo ini memplagiat. Karena ini adalah saya sendiri (Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry), hanya saja kali ini bergabung dengan Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry! Jadi, fic ini adalah hasil COLLAB.**

**NOTE: FIC INI TIDAK ADA PAIRING (NOT PAIRING), DAN JUGA PLOT TIDAK BERARAH. **

**Okta: Udah jangan basa-basi mulai, langsung aja!**

**Vio: Ya-ya, silahkan dirimu yang memulai seme! *plakk!***

**Title: Out OF Character**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Out OF Character © KiyoeMamoru VioOkta Lemonberry (Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry & Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry)**

**Pairing: NOT PAIRING!**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Typo, not pairing, OC, aneh, gaje, RnR please! BUAT ANAK YANG DI BAWAH 17 TAHUN DI HIMBAU UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA FANFIC INI, KARENA FANFIC INI MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG KELEWAT VULGAR DAN BLAK-BLAKAN. **

**Genre: Humor/Hurt/comfort/Romance/Angst.**

**OC:**

**Nama: Mamoru Ichimaru**  
><strong>Status: Adik dari Gin Ichimaru<strong>  
><strong>Ciri-ciri: Rambut hitam cepak, bermata merah, tinggi badan 172 cm dengan berat 47(keluarga ichimaru terkenal dengan seluruh anggotanya kurus), dan paling terkenal sampai ke Hueco Mundo(?) tetang siraman rohani(?) hentainya *plakkk!*.<strong>

**Mamoru mendapat julukan sebagai taichou penggila Mong, dan khukhukhu… yang paling rajin mem***** ****.**

**Nama: Kiyoe Utsukushii.****  
><strong>**Ciri-ciri: Rambut panjang warna coklat, mata warna coklat, memakai jepit rambut berbentuk lollipop, tinggi 170 cm, berat 52 kg (gak kurus juga gak gemuk/normal cuyy *plakk! Body kayak Nemu Kurotsuchi *di hajar rame-rame*), bersifat dingin nan stoic tapi kadang-kadang OOC.**

**Kiyoe mendapat julukan taichou lollipop-?- dan sejak di akademi sudah di ejek dengan ejekan 'ARTIS BF', ettt… bukan berarti dia pake pakaian minim loh. Itu mah gara-gara bodynya sendiri *derita lu! Wkwkwk… :P***

**Bagi yang mau melihat wujud Kiyoe, silahkan buka: **

**Nama: Hime.  
>Ciri-ciri: Rambut panjang, pake poni, rambut berwarna hitam-putih, mata gak keliatan, tinggi 174, berat *diriku tidak tahu =="*. Perkataan Hime selalu kasar dan bisa di bilang 'kaleng rombeng(?)', dan ia memiliki rival. Yaitu Kenpachi!<strong>

**Ia mendapat julukan taichou yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus memenggal kepala korbannya *waduh, suaminya entar jangan-jangan di mutilasi? =="a #plakkk!***

**Bagi yang mau melihat wujudnya silahkan: **

**Okta & Vio: Merupakan setan pengasut yang wujudnya tidak bisa di lihat, bahkan oleh seorang shinigami sekalipun. Jadi yang terdengar hanya suaranya saja.**

**Nama: Tsuyoshi Inuzuka.  
>Ciri-ciri: Rambut warna coklat, mata emerald tapi sipit kayak Ichigo, gaya rambut mirip Aizen pas jadi taichou, warna kulit kayak Ichigo.<strong>

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OOC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Pagi yang cerah awal musim semi, Burung Kutilang bersiul-siul dengan indahnya sampai suaranya serak. Burung itu seakan menyambut cerahnya musim semi kali ini, bahkan ia korbankan suaranya yang merdu untuk membangunkan majikannya supaya memberinya makan. Ada indah pasti ada buruknya, inilah yang di rasakan oleh burung itu. Saking cerahnya pagi ini sang majikan jadi malas bangun, bahkan saat keributan terjadi di rumah tetangganya sang majikan tak kunjung bangun juga. Sementara majikan burung kutilang itu masih bersenandung yang tidak dimengerti Bangsa Manusia maupun jenis spesies sejenisnya. Keributan terjadi di rumah tetangganya, keributan itu bahkan terdengar sama Soul Society. Apakah keributan yang terjadi? Inilah keributan yang terjadi…

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" seru seorang laki-laki tua Bangka lengkap dengan terjangan menuju seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi busuknya.

Namun sepertinya ini bukan hari yang beruntung untuk orang yang sedang menerjang si Jeruk, entah bagaimana. Mungkin si Jeruk sudah siaga 1, sehingga dengan mudahnya ia bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menendang orang yang menerjangnya tepat di 'itu'nya. Si penerjang yang diketahui bernama Isshin Kurosaki wajahnya langsung memerah seperti buah rambutan, namun kali ini bukan karena malu, melainkan…

"AUUUUWWWWWWWWWWW! ICHIGO, KAU TEGA SEKALI MENENDANG 'KEBANGGAAN'KU!" kata Ishhin yang meraung-raung kesakitan sambil berlari ke arah sebuah poster besar dan langsung memeluk poster itu sambil memegangi 'miliknya' yang masih sakit karena di tendang Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang memang sudah seperti itu, lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuka sebuah lemari. Namun malang nasibnya, ketika hendak membuka lemari itu langsung terbuka dengan cepat dan keras. Sehingga membuat wajah Ichigo terkena benturan Pintu Lemari, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar seorang Boneka Singa dari dalam Lemari tersebut.

"GAK USAH SOK AKRAB DEH LU!" bentak seorang wanita yang baru saja membuka lemari dan sekaligus orang yang telah menendang sebuah Boneka Singa hingga Boneka itu keluar dari jendela dengan tidak elite.

Sementara itu, yang menjadi korban kini berusaha bangun. Wajahnya menjadi merah karena terkena benturan yang cukup keras dari pintu lemari itu, dan terlihat urat siku-siku mulai muncul di kepalanya, kerutan permanennya semakin terlihat jelas. Hingga membuat ia berkesan menyeramkan, bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada Sadako, walaupun dia bukan wanita penunggu sumur tua. Tapi lebih tepatnya ia adalah laki-laki penunggu lemari butut .

"Hehehe… Ohayou Ichigo," kata Rukia dengan wajah seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Uhh… Dasar midget," kata Ichigo ngambek dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**~*~*~ Rumah Orihime ~*~*~**

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang wanita berambut orange yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA Karakura, sudah jelas tujuannya adalah SMA Karakura kan tidak mungkin tujuannya ke Empang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihime Inoue! Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah Boneka singa yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa ragu-ragu…

"KYAAAAA! Boneka singa, lucunya!" seru Orihime sambil memeluk boneka itu di 'tengah' payudaranya yang jumbo.

Boneka yang di peluk langsung berbunga-bunga, dan kali ini bunganya adalah bunga teratai. "Hmmm… enaknya."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Orihime melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka itu, karena ia mendengar sebuah suara yang mengagetkannya. Kon pun langsung terjatuh dan mengenai lumpur lapindo yang entah datangnya darimana.

"Onna, siapa boneka itu?" kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja datang dengan tatapan yang cemburu. Aduhhh... zaman sudah modern, sampai seorang Yamamoto Soutaichou saja sudah memakai Android. Espada macam apa kau, cemburu sama boneka. Memalukan cinnnn...~

"E…eh Ulqui-kun," kata Orihime sambil nyegir tanpa dosa.

"Apa?" kata Ulquiorra dengan muka stoic.

"Gak, cuma miscall," kata Orihime santai.

"Ya udah aku balik dulu, aku harus memberi makan kucing ku onna," kata Ulquiorra sambil lambai-lambai gaje yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi OOC.

Orihime lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kon yang tergelatak dengan nistanya, Kon hanya bisa menangis. Bahkan sepertinya Orihime pun sudah melupakannya, atau Orihimenya yang pikun? Orihime mulai berjalan dengan santainya menuju SMA Karakura, ia mulai melihat jam tangannya. Dan dengan cepat matanya membulat dengan sempurna, "KUYAAAAAAAA EMANG SOTO KOYAAAA, AKU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT!"

Orihime berlari sekuat tenaganya supaya bisa tepat waktu sampai ke sekolah, kenyataan seperti ini memang sangat berbeda dengan dua orang yang berjalan dengan santainya ke Sekolah. Mereka seakan tidak peduli bahwa mereka sudah hampir terlambat, mereka adalah Orange dan Si Chappy! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo dan Rukia, Ichigo berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat madesu. Bahkan mengalahkan muka madesunya Kira.

"Oii, Rukia. Emang ngapain sih ke Soul Society?" tanya si jeruk madesu.

"Katanya sih bantuin nempelin bulu ketek Yumichika yang copot, trus katanya ada penyambutan taichou baru." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya, saking santainya ia lupa kalau ia menginjak kotoran sapi dari sapi yang di beli Ochii Sensei untuk hewan korban Idul Adha di Rumah dua author ini yang sebenarnya sudah lewat. Entah mengapa, atau memang iya Ochii Sensei ternyata malah jadi wali kelas 3? What? Berarti Ochii ternyata masih suaaayaaaangggg pada murid-muridnya…~

"Taichou baru? Cewek atau cowok? Kalo cewek boleh dong di ajak kenalan," kata Ichigo asal.

"Apaaaa? Teganya kau, CHIGOOOO…~" kata Rukia dengan mata yang berplastik-plastik *author males beli kaca, mending plastic kan lebih murah*.

"Cieeee… midget cemburu nih yeee…~ dan… NAMAKU BUKAN CHIGO!" kata Ichigo dengan kata yang penuh penekanan pada 'CHIGO'.

"Jahaaatttt…~" kata Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo, dan kemudian Ichigo pun mengejarnya. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry, tapi kali ini bukan Tom and Jerry. Melainkan Rukia Kurangtinggi dan Ichigo Kurangsakti.

Tanpa sadar, ataukah memang mereka pikun. Ternyata mereka membolos, oh noooo…~ daripada kembali lagi ke sekolah, karena memang jaraknya sudah 3 km. Mendingan bolos aja sekalian, pikir mereka berdua. Namun harapan untuk bersenang-senang saat membolos sirna sudah, karena kemunculan sang Getaboshi dengan kipasnya yang penuh bau keringat. Tadinya mereka berdua malas berurusan dengan laki-laki ini, tapi mau gak mau ya harus mau. Karena sang getaboshi sudah mengeluarkan mereka dari tubuh dan gigai mereka.

"Yare yare… Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san….~ Cepat sana ke Soul Society, katanya ada yang heboh. Bahkan mengalahkan konser Pr*ject P*P sekalipun," kata sang getaboshi yang tak lain tak bukan, tak salah tak benar, tak siang tak malam, tak sore tak pa- *dibekep readers karena kelamaan* adalah Urahara Kisuke.

Menurut teori author, master dan penemu ciuman adalah Urahara. Kok bisa? Bagaimana tidak namanya saja Urahara KISUke, pastilah dialah penemu kisu.

**SKIP TIME**

Sesampainya di Soul Society teriakan nan cempreng langsung menusuk gendang telinga pasangan orange & chappy ini, dan telinga mereka langsung menggemakan…

"**Kesana kemari membawa alamat, JRENG…JRENG…JRENG."**

Dengan sekejap, semuanya berubah menjadi suasana dangdutan. Entah telinga mereka yang salah atau memang telinga mereka mengikuti trent zaman sekarang? Berarti lebih hebat telinganya daripada pemiliknya dong? Sebagai bukti, Ichigo dari kemarin masih menyukai lagu Nike Ardila-?- *gak nyambung =="*. Ok, back to story…

"DIMANA DIMANA DIMANA…?~ 86, KAMEN MAS RAMEN, BUTUT KACANG, 68, MISTIK POSE, LADY GAGAP?"

Kembali terdengar suara nyanyian yang suaaangggatttt cempreng, tapi kali ini suara asli dari sang tersangka yang harus di tangani oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Itulah tujuan utama mereka datang ke Soul Society, tapi… tugas ini benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi mau tidak mau ya harus mau, kalau tidak Ichigo dan Rukia akan hidup penuh dengan bulu ketek yang kasarnya seperti kulit durian. Itu adalah sumpah Yumichika, kalau tidak mau membantunya akan di tumbuhi bulu ketek sekasar durian. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pasangan ini bergidik ngeri, masa bulu ketek ada durinya? Tapi menurut author, sisi baiknya jika dalam keadaan terdesak karena zanpakutou ketinggalan, tenaga habis, dan cedera lebih baik menggunakan serangan sederhana namun berhasil… yaitu SERANGAN BULU KETEK STYLE DURIAN(?).

"Aduhhh… pasti itu suara di banci gado-gado itu, hahhh… benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Ichigo dengan resiko bertambahnya kerutan permennya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat mereka berdua langsung bershunpo ke arah asal suara sang banci gado-gado kurang kunyit *emang gado-gado pake kunyit? =="*. Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun sampai, dan sialnya lagi mereka mendapat tugas memegangi kaki Yumichika. Kalau soal memegangi kaki itu soal yang mudah, tapi Yumichikanya kentut terus. Alhasil pasangan ini harus menderita sesaat karena kesalahan teknis pada system pencernaan Yumichika, sepertinya Yumichika abis makan bunga Rafflesia. Karena sumpah deh, kentutnya bisa membunuh serangga yang radiusnya berkilo-kilo meter termasuk hell butterfly pun tidak sampai ke tujuan, yang ada malah semaput karena kentut yang begitu dahsyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatnya…~~~~~

Singkat cerita karena memang author males ngetik bagian kentutnya Yumichika, akhirnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena belum minum poc*ri sw**t. Jika di suruh memilih mungkin mereka akan memilih melawan beratus-ratus hollow daripada menghadapi Yumichika yang keganasannya luas binasa.

"Cape, mana entar katanya penyambutan tuh tiga taichou yang pastinya aneh-aneh." gerutu Rukia tanpa tahu kalau orang aneh yang ia bicarakan sudah di belakangnya.

"Yare yare… siapa yang kau maksud taichou aneh?"

"Ayo kita bertarung dan siapa yang kalah di penggal kelapanya, eh maksudnya kepalanya!"

"…."

Rukia berbalik, dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah tiga cewek yang pastinya lebih tinggi darinya dan authors. Pandangan Rukia tertuju pada cewek yang berambut hitam-putih yang menurutnya aneh, matanya aja kagak keliatan. Yang kedua, cewek yang kurus yang sedang membaca komik yang berjudul G*ld*n B*y yang terdakwa sebagai komik hentai yang merajalela di tahun 19**-anlah kira-kira. Lalu yang ketiga, yang paling pendek tapi tetap lebih tinggi dari Rukia, wajahnya datar dan stoic tapi… dadanya big size!

"WAT HEPPENNNN? JADI KALIAN? KOK BISA? SOUTAICHOU NEMUIN DI MANA? DI EMPANG?" teriak Rukia tanpa sadar telah menyemburkan ilernya ke arah Ichigo.

"Di pohon cabe karena mau gantung diri," akhirnya cewek yang berambut coklat itu ngomong juga dengan tampang datar + nada dingin. Idiihhhh ngomong gitu aja pake jaim segala.

"…." semua orang minus cewek yang ngomong tadi sweatdrop bersabda, tidak di sangka kalau orang yang daritadi diam ternyata saat berbicara malahan anehnya luar binasa.

"Sembarangan aja lu, kita kan dari Hueco Mundo…~ Dan bawa souvenir loh," kata cewek tinggi nan kurus itu.

"Apaan? Lollipop? Sorylah, gue bukan anak kecil." Ichigo sambil ngupil ria.

"Apa? Mana lollipopnya? Kok gak bilang-bilang sih?" cewek yang tadinya stoic itu pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang periang bahkan autis.

"Dasar bodoh, ya iyalah oleh-olehnya kepala Arrancar yang gue penggal tadi!" kata wanita dengan rambut hitam-putih yang matanya gak keliatan.

"Tunggu dulu, daritadi kalian ribut sendiri. Emang nama kalian apa?" Rukia langsung ke permasalahan gajenya.

"Hime," kata wanita yang berambut hitam putih itu.

"Mamoru Ichimaru," wanita yang kurus kali ini ngomong.

"Kiyoe Utsukushii," kata wanita yang paling pendek dengan nada datar.

Rukia yang mendengar itu hanya diam, atau karena nama mereka aneh? Entahlah, atau kah mungkin Rukia minder karena kalah tinggi? Sementara itu Ichigo dengan sibuknya membersihkan bekas iler Rukia di wajahnya, katanya sih entar bisa di jerawatan. Dan Rukia sendiri pun langsung cengo mendadak, akhirnya mereka sibuk sendiri dengan urusannnya masing-masing. Namun, tidak lama kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat cempreng mengagetkan mereka.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI, CEPETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT KE DIVISI 1!"

**Vio: Yuhuuuuu... akhirnya selesai chapter 1...~**

**Okta: Chapter 2-nya akan ada LEMON yang di harapkan jangan di baca anak di bawah sumur.**

**Vio: Di bawah umur. ^^"**

**Hime: Alah, kayak kalian gak di bawah umur aja.**

**Mamoru: Bener tuh!**

**Kiyoe: ...**

**VioOkta: Target, bikin trio gaje ML! **

**HimeMamoruKiyoe: BANKAI!**

**VioOkta: *gosong, beku dll*.**

**Hime: Yang baca jangan lupa review.**

**Mamoru: Kalo gak review entar di gigit Hime.**

**Hime: Lu pikir gue nyamuk?**

**Mamoru: Mirip, lu aja item-putih kayak nyamuk DBD.**

**Kiyoe: Satu kata, REVIEW! **


End file.
